


Sleeping at last

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawzy and Boller napping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping at last

Shawzy is snoring gently in Brandon's ear. 

Brandon adjusts his position so they're laying closer together.

Everywhere is warm and comfortable. 

There is nowhere he would rather be. Not Calgary. Here. With Shawzy.


End file.
